Hide And Seek?
by Fire ArcherS
Summary: What happens when Kenpachi stumbles across Kon? will it turn into a sort of Hide And Seek?
1. Pr0l0gue

Title: Hide and Seek?

Summery: What happens when Kenpachi stumbles across Kon? Will it turn into a sort of hide and seek?

Characters: The awesome captain of squad 11: Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and everyone's favorite mod soul Kon.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.

0o0

Pr0l0gue

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she walked into Ichigo's room, a hell butterfly at her side.

"What?" Ichigo responded as the hell butterfly flew out the window.

"I just got news from the soul society and we should leave now."

"News? What kind of news..." Ichigo began but was interrupted when Kon flew out of nowhere and hung onto Rukia's leg.

"Rukia! Your leaving? No! Take me with you!"

"Your not going Kon" Ichigo said kicking Kon off of Rukia, causing him to hit the wall and mumble something unheard.

"How long will we be gone?"

"A few hours maybe a day." Rukia said and they both jumped out the window. Unknown to them that while they were busy talking Kon had found a way to cling onto Rukia.

Neither of them noticing Kon until they made it to the Seireitei Gate.

0o0

Meanwhile in the Soul Society

"Captain Zaraki sure seems down today" stated Ikkaku Madarame, a member of the 11th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads, as he watched his Captain sitting nimbly at his desk next to a pile of papers that had found a way into the 'done' pile.

"Yes, and there's nothing beautiful about that." Commented Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Awe, Kenny's just bored" They both turned to see the small pink haired Lieutenant of squad 11, Yachiru Kusajishi.

"Lieutenant!" Ikkaku said startled.

"What are you doing here lieutenant? Didn't Head Captain Yamamoto call in all the Vice-Captains?" asked Yumichika as Yachiru walked passed them but not before stating: " I just came to tell Kenny that Ichigo is here"

0o0

For the record, this ignores most things going on in bleach, I guess you can say it's a filler.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

Hide And Seek?

~Summery: What happens when Kenpachi comes across Kon? Will it turn into a sort of Hide And Seek?

~Characters: Kenpachi Zaraki and Kon

~Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters

0o0

Chapter 1: Encounters

"Which way to the gate?" Kenpachi asked his small lieutenant as he ushered her on his back.

"This way." Yachiru responded and they both went on their way. After what seemed like hours but in reality was a few minutes, Yachiru shouted: "Wait!" and Kenpachi stopped.

"What?"

"I think it might have been this way." She said pointing in the opposite direction of where they were. Just as Kenpachi was heading down that path Yachiru stopped him again. "No, it was that way." She added with a smile. Exasperated Kenpachi turned back.

When they made it to the end of the road they were just at, Kenpachi stopped to look at the small girl on his back, saying only this: "It's a dead end" with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Yachiru crossed her arms saying, "Don't blame me Kenny, you listened." Just then they felt the spiritual pressure of none other than, yes, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"This way!" Kenpachi Zaraki said, following the spiritual pressure and forgetting about his anger towards his lieutenant.

0o0

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he spotted Kon hanging on to Rukia's sash of her kimono.

"I couldn't let Rukia leave again, and besides you guys are always going places and leaving me behind, Frankly I think it's unfair!" Kon protested now standing on the ground next to Ichigo.

"Since when do you say 'Frankly'"? Ichigo said, more than asked, in a mocking tone.

"Since just now, I can use proper words Ichigo! I just don't use them with you because your dumb ass wouldn't understand me." Kon retorted, with a heavy emphasis on the word 'proper'.

"Who you calling a dumb ass? It was one word 'frankly' and that's not even proper! Smart ass."

"Ichigo we don't have time for this!" Rukia said as she stomped on Kon to get him to shut up.

"Right" Ichigo nodded as he grabbed Kon by the head and used his free hand to take out the pill and swallow it.

Running after Rukia, Ichigo left Kon at the Gate with his body.

0o0

"Hurry Kenny! Ichigo's gonna leave." Yelled Yachiru as Kenpachi turned a corner and the Seireitei Gate came into view.

Kenpachi said nothing as he spotted an orange haired boy standing with his back towards them, yelling and cursing at what seemed to be nothing.

As he stopped to look at the young man yelling, Yachiru hopped off his back and said: "Bye Kenny have fun." As she ran in the opposite direction, to the lieutenants meeting, leaving her Captain and the orange haired boy alone at the Gate.

0o0

Kon was too busy screaming at Ichigo, who had long since left, to notice someone yell 'Ichigo' and charge towards him. He finally turned around to the sound of bells. What he saw made him stop cold. That is until he realized what was happening.

He watched as a black haired man with bells in his hair, and a sleeveless white cloak, charged at him with a menacing aura and hand on his Zanpakuto. As soon as he saw this Kon turned to see if anyone was behind him of course no one was. When he realized the man was heading for him Kon became hysterical. He ran in the opposite direction of the Captain while yelling at the top of his lungs.

0o0

Kenpachi watched with confusion as Ichigo ran away screaming. He took his hands off his Zanpakuto as Ichigo turned a corner out of the Seireitei entrance. After about a minute or so Captain Zaraki decided to follow Ichigo. When he crossed the corner Kenpachi sensed Ichigo hiding? behind a wall. With a swing of his Zanpakuto, the wall crumbled, unveiling a frantic Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 2: It Begins

0o0

Chapter two: It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and never will

0o0

Kon stared wide-eyed as his brick wall shelter crumbled behind his back. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the large man with a killers smile. His body moved before his mind could process what was going on. Just as he moved to one side he felt the Zanpakuto, that had shattered the wall, fall on the spot where he had been but seconds earlier. Kon let out a scream of terror as Kenpachi began laughing with joy.

The cold wind hit Kon's face with a rough slash as he ran the opposite direction of his assailant, turning corners into new places in the Soul Society, where he had not the slightest clue to where it led. Kon had turned into an open space. Cursing himself he looked back to his surprise no one was there. He took a deep sigh and began to laugh with joy. Convinced he was invincible Kon began looking around for anyone to celebrate with him.

Turning he saw a flash of light and instantly put a smirk on his face, thinking it was someone to party with. Walking closer he herd the faint sound of someone calling. Stopping he stood, listening, waiting to hear who it was. Again the voice called this time clearer. "Ichigo!" It yelled followed by the sound of bells.

0o0

Kenpachi had taken a wrong turn and lost Ichigo. Not having Yachiru with him to give directions Kenpachi began winging it. He turned corner after corner until he was back where he started. He was about to do the came as before when he heard the feeble sound of someone laughing. Immediately Kenpachi knew it was Ichigo, mainly because no one else in Seireitei was out at the time. Quickly Kenpachi made his way in the direction of the laughing. He had made it only to find a wall blocking his way. He let out a flash of light with his shikai and continued through the crumbled remains of the wall. Kenpachi yelled out Ichigo's name to see if he'd get a reaction: he did.

Emerging from the dust Kenpachi saw Ichigo, his reaction turning from relief to fear, beginning to run Kenpachi called out to Ichigo "Wheres your Zanpakuto Ichigo?" and proceeded to attack him. He could see Ichigo yelling something back as he ran away, which Kenpachi thought weird. Last time Ichigo showed no sign of hesitation to fight but now he only ran away. Not giving much thought to this Kenpachi continued on his pursuit.

0o0

Kon's face fell when he saw Kenpachi emerge from the dust-filled air, with a smile on his face. "Wheres your Zanpakuto Ichigo?" was all he said before he continued to chase Kon. Kon ran while stating with fear "I'm not Ichigo!" as he frantically ran away, tears flying off his face. He cursed Ichigo for not leaving him with any sort of weapon or way to defend himself. He looked back Kenpachi was still on his trail, and if he hadn't been so bored, he wouldn't have gotten so exited when Ichigo arrived he would have noticed that the spiritual pressure in Ichigo's body was not Ichigo's spiritual pressure. But Kenpachi was exited and he did not notice.

Kon at this point didn't know what to do, he realized that running to nowhere wasn't doing him any good. Looking back he saw the Captain and worse yet he was gaining on Kon. Turning his attention back to his front Kon saw something that might be of useful help up ahead. He started running faster.

0o0

Kenpachi didn't mind so much that Ichigo kept running away so long as they could soon begin their battle. He was thinking about this when he saw Ichigo speed up ahead of him. Seeing this as a sign of the beginning of their fight, Kenpachi decided to flash step in front of Ichigo. With a blink of an eye Kenpachi was in front of Ichigo. He smiled as he saw the puzzled and angry face of Ichigo as he quickly turned and ran the opposite direction throwing curse words to Kenpachi as he ran.

Noticing that Ichigo had not yet drawn his sword, Kenpachi being the fair man he saw, put his own Zanpakuto away. Kenpachi flash stepped again this time he went faster.

"No more playing around!" He yelled as he attempted to punch Ichigo with his right hand. Ichigo saw it coming and ducked, falling behind Kenpachi.

0o0

Seeing the opportunity Kon took it to turn back to the direction he was heading in before. Running at full speed so he wouldn't get interrupted again, Kon ran towards a temple-like building. Once he was at the entrance Kon looked behind him to search for Kenpachi. Not seeing him anywhere, Kon took that as a bad sign and quickly ran into the building. Locking the door and looking around, Kon went wide-eyed and open mouthed. The temple-like building he was in was in fact a storage place for the Gotei 13 weapons.

Kon was looking around and mumbling to himself, about how great he was and how Ichigo wouldn't have been able to find the place, when a sword slashed a wall. The wall stayed in tact and Kon eased up a bit. He grabbed a box which contained what looked like a sort of hand-grenades, but different. The newest invention of squad 12 Captain. Pushing a large, heavy box in front of the door, Kon grabbed the smaller box and took some stairs to an upstairs room. The room had a window and Kon looked out. At one side of the building Kon saw Kenpachi slicing at the wall, with no avail.

"Hey!" He shouted and Kenpachi looked up.

"What are you doing Ichigo? Get down here" He said putting his Zanpakuto on his right shoulder.

A vain popped in Kon's head as he shouted down: "I'm not Ichigo!" and proceeded to throw down a grenade-like thing from the box.

0o0

Kenpachi watched as a small oval ball fell in front of his feet. He stood but nothing happened so he looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo was standing in front of the window with a shocked and dumb look on his face. Looking down at the oval ball Kenpachi saw the problem. Ichigo has forgotten to pull off a small almost invisible string at the end of the ball. Smiling Kenpachi picked the ball up and pulled the string. He then threw it up at the window where Ichigo was standing, dumbfounded, and surprised.


	4. Chapter 3: Of Katanas And Kon

0o0

Chapter three: Of Katana's And Kon

Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Bleach

0o0

Ikkaku look up from the papers he was reading through when he heard an explosion in the distance. He turned with a scowl to the man sitting at a desk nearby. The dark-haired man answered the unasked question without even looking up.

"Most likely squad 12."

"But so early in the morning!? These forms need to be filled out before the captains meeting this afternoon."

"Now, now Ikkaku no need to get hot headed, it makes you look like a bull."

"Shut up Ayasegawa." Ikkaku said staring, contemplating whether or no to attack him. In the end he decided it was too mush work and went back to the papers on his desk. Not a moment later a wind blew at his face due to the fact that a pile of papers flopped on the clattered desk.

"Where the hell do you think you are going Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked while standing and slamming his hands on the table causing papers to fly.

Yumichika lifted his hand to move his hair and spoke. "My paperwork is finished." He simply stated and walked to the door then paused, "Besides the Captain found someone to fight." He added with a smile before exiting the room.

XxX

Kon ducked back into the building, fell on the floor, and covered his head. That did no good though, because the grenade still flew through the window and exploded mid-air. The only thing that saved him was the many boxes that took most of the damage. Crawling away from the smoke, and coughing his head off, Kon stuck his head out the window for air. Outside Kon saw Kenpachi laughing with delight. Taking a deep breath he re-entered the smog and searched for anything that would be useful. The room had cleared and the laughing died out. Which mad Kon worry. So he began looking around with hurried motions. The sound of a door crashing, hitting the floor sounded from downstairs as Kon noticed a shining door. He ran to the door and upon opening it he immediately imagined angelic singing and white light illuminating from every single wall. For the door he opened was a door that lead to the weapons room.

Someone pounded on the door attempting to get it open. Kon reached in and grabbed the first sword he saw, a simple katana, and stuffed as many grenades into Ichigo's pockets as he could. He made a mental note not to make the same mistake he did last time and then he quickly opened the door and ran passed Kenpachi.

0o0

Kenpachi was about to slam the door again when it opened on its own and a mass of orange ran passes him. As Ichigo rounded the corner out of the building, Kenpachi caught a glimpse of the sword he held in his hands. 'No more fooling around' he thought. He stopped, thinking, then shaking out his thoughts, grabbed his Zanpakuto and proceeded through the door. For some reason Kenpachi could not sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure, or anyone's for that matter. Not knowing where to look Kenpachi decided to first circle the building. His earlier thoughts came back and he tried to push them out but couldn't. Something about his spiritual pressure seemed weird. His senses were messing up and it just felt...wrong. That was what he was thinking about when he bumped into someone and heard a scream erupt from in front of him. He looked up to find Ichigo sitting on the floor, bewildered, and began to laugh. When he saw Ichigo grab the katana that had fallen besides him Kenpachi took out his own and began to strike.

0o0

Kon blindly swung the sword in front of him and opened his eyes when he heard metal clash on metal. To his surprise he had actually hit the captains Zanpakuto and prevented it from hitting him. Getting to his feet Kon took a few steps back and turned to run away when he saw Kenpachi lift his sword again. He was preparing for a sprint when he felt a very painful sting on his left arm and turned to the sight of blood. Ignoring it at best he could, Kon ducked in back of a small alleyway and pressed his hand against his arm. Mumbling to himself it seemed he would burst out crying at any moment if not for someone running straight past him. He looked over one of the walls and saw the Captain that was chasing him run pass and stop at the end before turning right.

He wasn't out of the woods yet, and Kon knew that. He quietly tiptoed to the end of the road and without needing to think turned left. Gripping the katana somewhat securely in front of him, Kon walked halfway through the road when he decided to look back. A good thing he did because Kenpachi had turned back and was now running towards him.

0o0

"Yumichika!"

"Ikkaku," Yumichika said as he turned to face his friend. "I thought you still had paperwork to do."

"Screw that, what did you say about the Captain?"

"Oh," He put on a smile "you mean about him finding an opponent to fight?"

"Stop fooling around! Who is it?"

"See for yourself." Yumichika extended a manicured hand in the direction of an open street in Seireitei directly below them.

The two men stood looking at their Captain chase around a man with orange hair carrying a small sword. Neither saying a word as they watched their Captain chase the man and occasionally swing his sword while the other man, out of dumb luck, would somehow reflect it. A few minutes passed by before Ikkaku spoke up.

"Isn't that Ichigo?"

"No," The fifth seat stated simply while adding "Ichigo is with Rukia Kuchiki preparing for a meeting with the Head Captain."

"Then who...?"

Yumichika interrupted the unfinished question by saying "I may have a clue, either way something about the captain seems off."

"Yeah, his spiritual pressure right?" He stopped to look at the girlish man, to find he was already a few roofs down. "Now where are you going?" He called after him and ran until they were side by side.

"To find Ichigo."

"Leave him, that bastard will get whats coming to him."

"Why use such vulgar language? It was a simple statement."

"Shut it feathered face."

"Now you must insult my beauty? How ugly Ikkaku. Sometimes I wonder how this friendship works."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes as Yumichika feigned pain, and they both continued on to find Ichigo.

XxX

At this point Kon was practically crying, he had managed to deflect Kenpachi's sword but that was out of shear luck. Kon knew that if they clashed again, and if Kenpachi used as much force as he had been using, Kon could actually dislocate his shoulder. His strategy of running away wasn't working either, each time he managed to get away the captain would find him. To put it simply: Kon was doomed.

Another hit this time it came from above. Kon tightly gripped his katana as he turned around and held the sword above his head. This time he didn't close his eyes so he saw the attack. At the point of impact Kon's katana began to emit a slight glow and pushed away the Zanpakuto, but not before taking damage. The force used by the sword was enough to knock Kon backwards. As he struggled to get up Kon noticed that Kenpachi was also confused by the light that came from the sword. That however didn't stop him, because he regained his composure, tightened his grip on his sword, and continued his pursuit.

0o0

Kenpachi began to laugh as he saw Ichigo reflect his attack with his new sword. Up ahead he saw Ichigo examining his sword, most likely for another attack, Kenpachi thought. He decided it had been long enough, it was time to get serious.

"Ichigo!" He called as he stopped. He saw Ichigo look back and stop as well. He must have been confused because he had an idiotic look on his face and he held his sword as if it were a toy. He gave an evil grin and moved his hand up to remove the eye patch he had over his right eye. His smirk grew larger upon seeing Ichigo's worried and panicked face. When his free hand finally removed the eye patch, Kenpachi became confused by what came next. Nothing. Not spiritual pressure, no unleashed energy, no nothing. On the other end, however, Ichigo seemed relived. He let out a mocking laugh and while he was laughing he lifted his hand to his head in a 'see-ya-later' salute and ran the opposite direction. Kenpachi was now confused, angry, annoyed, curious, and also somewhat amused. Ichigo was now out of his line of sight and Kenpachi once again began to look for Ichigo so they could fight, whether he liked it or not.

0o0

Seeing the Captains plan backfire gained Kon new found confidence. He now had a plan: He was going to find Ichigo and Rukia, while avoiding the demented Captain by any means necessary. He had passes a few very familiar buildings and was about to turn back when of course the 'demented' captain appeared in front of him. Kon went wide-eyed when he felt his sword move on its own. He gripped it tighter with both hands but it did not help the sword continued, moving Kon with it. It went straight at the captain, missing by only a few inches. As dumb as Kon is, he had already figured out that all he had to do was move and the sword would do all the fighting for him. So that's precisely what he did. He turned around so that he and the katana were facing the smiling captain. Both attacked each other and the sound of metal-on-metal erupted into the air as the battle finally became more interesting.

0o0

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"...Never mind its gone now."

Both men stood waiting to hear if the noise would sound again. When it didn't Yumichika turned to address the bald man beside him.

"What was it?" He asked unenthusiastically.

"Metal...clashing"

"Hm...This is serious then, no one else is out today. So we'd better hurry."

"Do you really think the lieutenant is going to do anything? For all we know she'll let Captain Zaraki beat the crap out of Ichigo."

"Its not Ichigo." Yumichika stated simply and began to walk off. "Besides if I remember correctly you fought Ichigo yourself. How did that battle end again?"

"Shut up your fight didn't end good with you either." With that they continued on their way to find their lieutenant and Ichigo in silence.

0o0


	5. Chapter 4: a case of mistaken identity

0o0

Chapter Four: Whether he like it or not...A case of mistaken identity.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Bleach

0o0

Being a Mod Soul Kon was designed to be able to defend the body of the soul reaper that needed it. So he had some form of ability in him. For the least he could evade attacks and jump in the air to get away. Even with the help of the 'magical' katana Kon could still not find it in him to fight the Captain that looked as though he'd kill for a good fight. Kon was determined not to be the 'good fight' he ran to find Ichigo every chance he got and still would have to use the katana because he could not, for the life of him, get away from the squad 11 captain. At one point Kenpachi had managed to get in front of Kon, not having time to turn and get away he had to think, as quickly as possible, for a way to evade or attack. Thankfully the sword did the thinking for him and immediately his hands flew up to deflect the hit with the blade of the katana. Unfortunately there was chance to get away without taking serious damage so Kon was forced to fight and wish the katana could hold its own, because he certainly was no help, against the top ranked captain. Another hit and Kon jumped in the air to get away. Within a few seconds the captain was grinning widely next to him. Of his own will Kon flung the katana at the captain, who easily deflected, and countered with a hit of his own. It landed slashing at Kon's arm and staining the blade with Ichigo's blood.

Crying out in pain Kon almost let go of his only defense. He was now back on the ground and tightly gripping his forearm willing the blood and pain to cease. Running as fast as he could, while holding the sword in one hand, Kon tried desperately to get away. But he knew he could not escape the man without being found a few minutes later. The blood was coming out more now so whether he liked it or not Kon had to try as best he could to get some form of help. Even if it was help from Ichigo, who would more than likely kill him for what he did to hid body, Kon decided he would rather die by the hands of Ichigo than by the man chasing him. He hadn't even looked back, for fear of falling or slowing down, as he turned corner after corner hoping to lose the captain at one turn or another. It was starting to feel as if he would never get away but he kept trying thinking the captain would get tired of chasing him and go away.

Kon finally decided to look back and with great relief he saw he was alone. Stopping he peeked around the corner and the captain was not their either. 'So I did lose him' Kon thought and walked into a small ally to his side. Sitting down he inspected the wound. Not knowing much about wounds he decided to leave it be so as not to infect it. He sat on the ally floor catching his breath for when he would have to go back out to find Ichigo and maybe go back home to Ichigo's room. Really he didn't mind if he would have to stay in Yuzu's room so long as he could get out of the Soul Society.

0o0

Kenpachi had lost Ichigo when he turned his fifth corner in a row. At the time he was running every corner to find him. Now he was walking around looking for any sign of him. Even with his best efforts he could not find a thing. Not even sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure. But things had just gotten interesting and Kenpachi was not about to give up now. He would continue looking and when he found him he would fight. Whether he liked it or not.

0o0

"Somethings not right."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked the orange haired substitute soul reaper as he stared off into the distance.

Turning to her as if she'd awoken him from a trance Ichigo just shook his head. "It could just be nothing." He said and continued to look to the distance as if searching for something.

Rukia stayed quiet for a while before speaking: "whatever it is its probably nothing Ichigo but we don't need to see the Head Captain for a while longer. Do you need to go see someone?"

"No." He said without looking at her. "Come on. We should at least get to the building right?"

Without even saying a word Rukia walked ahead of Ichigo to lead the way to the meeting room.

0o0

It had been a few minutes and still there was no sign of the Captain, taking this as a good sign. Kon inspected the wound one last time. It was beginning to turn an odd color and Kon began to pock at it. It immediately began to sting harder, as if he had poured acid on the skin, and the wound bleed more than it had when Kenpachi caused it. The blood dripped off his arm and landed on the floor. Worriedly Kon got up but couldn't stop the bleeding. In fact it became worse when he was standing, every step he took a new drop of blood would appear on the ground. Frantically Kon looked out to see if anyone was around. No one was. He took a step out of the alleyway as new droplets of blood rolled down his arm and on to the floor. He had to find Ichigo now more than ever before the bleeding got worse. At that point Kon was not trying to be desecrate, no instead he ran at full speed not caring what he knocked over, or who heard. Holding his arm out, and seeing its state, tears began to fall down his face. He remembered that one of the Squads acted as the medics and wondered where that building was. Kon ran everywhere trying to find any one that could help him. His attempts where futile.

0o0

The third and fifth seat of squad 11 were currently on their way to Squad 1 barracks in hopes of finding Ichigo. However if he had already entered the meeting then they would be forced to wait and by that time who knows if his body would stay alive. After the comment about the battle with Ichigo Ikkaku had stayed practically quiet except for his comment to Yumichika about his being dumb and how he should just let Ichigo get whats coming to him. After what seemed like the hundredth time trying to explain to Ikkaku that the person in Ichigo's body was not Ichigo, and him not seeming to comprehend, Yumichika gave up and just stayed quiet. Within a few moments the building came into view. Now the hard part was finding where in the squad headquarters Ichigo and Rukia would be.

0o0

A noise was heard in the distance. It sounded like blocks falling to the ground. It was faint but Kenpachi heard it. It was not much but it was something. He turned direction and heeding in the way of the noise. Only stopping for a second when something exploded in the direction of the squad 12 buildings. Dismissing the fact that Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th division, had screwed up another experiment Kenpachi went on his way to find Ichigo.

0o0

"Nemu!"

"Yes Master Mayuri?"

"What the hell happened?"

"It seems the experiment backfired." Nemu stated seriously.

"I can see that! Why did it go wrong?"

"Its possible that we did not follow the original ingredients." Replied Rin Tsubokura a member of the 12th division.

"Well then go get the prototypes!" Mayuri yelled at no one in particular.

"Yes master Mayuri." Nemu along with Rin then went to retrieve the prototypes from their storage place.

0o0

Kenpachi had rounded a corner and smiled to himself. He saw a blood trail leading into an alley, taking out his Zanpakuto he laughed maniacally and entered the ally way. He was surprised when he found no one there. But quickly realized that the blood was not leading _into_ the ally but _out_. Again he exited the ally and followed the blood trail.

It lead him to many corners and at first with no sign of anything but then after a while he stumbled upon fallen over objects and boxes on the floor when they were once in a neat pile against the wall. 'So this is where he was' Kenpachi thought to himself happy at the thought that he was getting closer to Ichigo. He heard mumbling in the distance and immediately recognized the voice. He grabbed his Zanpakuto and headed in the direction of the mumbling. He could hardly contain his joy as he began to laugh at the thought that the fight would finally continue.

He turned the corner and saw Ichigo sitting on the floor by the wall holding his hand and crying? He called out Ichigo's name so he could be aware of his presence. When he looked up Kenpachi saw that his facial expression turned from pained to annoyed and frightened again. He quickly got to his feet and backed up while holding the katana in front of him. Without saying a word he pulled out his sword and attacked Ichigo. He swung his blade and again it connected with Ichigo on the arm. Causing another cut and blood to to drip out. Ichigo also attacked, he took his own sword and swung at Kenpachi it missed by a few inches and Ichigo was left defenseless for a good few seconds. At that moment Kenpachi struck Ichigo in the back with the hilt of his blade. The force used was powerful enough to cause Ichigo to fall to the floor.

"Get up and fight" He told Ichigo when he fell and didn't get up. He was going to attack again to make him stand when something slashed at his leg. He took a step back to see that it was Ichigo who had attempted to wound him.

0o0

Kon saw the captain take a step back and chose that moment to get up off the floor and make good distance between himself and the captain. He was trying his best to ignore the pain and try to get away but the captain was not making it easy for him. By that time Kon had gotten use to and knew more about how to handle the sword. So when it began to glow at the sight of Kenpachi raising his own sword Kon knew that it was getting ready for an attack. He signed but followed its lead. Moving with the sword Kon lifted his arm so he could deflect the force of the Zanpakuto. They hit both with a force that knocked the two individuals backwards. Captain Zaraki was able to catch himself before falling, but Kon wasn't so lucky. He slid backwards and tripped over a fallen wooden stick. He yelled as he hit his wounded arm on the floor but managed to get himself up as the captain was heading towards him for another attack.

Gripping the katana Kon went forwards to deflect the immanent attack. To his surprise the katana deflected the attack with its own but it also moved to get a hit at Kenpachi's side. The sword sliced at his side and when Kon looked to see the damage it caused he found that the captain didn't even have a scratch on him. Kenpachi now had his back towards Kon laughing and that alone frightened him. Not having to think Kon ran away from the captain and just as quickly he heard footsteps behind him.

"Rukia!" Kon yelled at the brink of losing what little sanity he had. Behind him the captain was yelling something Kon could not and did not what to hear.

0o0

"Damn Rukia how long is this going to take? You said a few hours but it feels like we've been here for days!" Ichigo complained.

"I said at most a day." Rukia replied trying her best to ignore her companion. "We have to wait for when Head Captain Yamamoto can see us."

"Why did we even have to come? He's the one that put out the order to kill us." Ichigo said bitterly.

Rukia and Ichigo looked up as a door opened and a tall man came out of it. He reentered the building for a minute more before stating: "The Head Captain will see you now." Just as they were entering the building they heard someone yell for them to stop. Turing they saw two familiar faces. They were still a whiles off but they were noticeable.

"Is that Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked Rukia as he squinted to see better.

"Yes and Yumichika from the 11th division."

"What do they want cant they see we're busy."

"Quit your complaining Ichigo we're about to see the Head Captain and you have an attitude."

"Well I wouldn't if some midget wasn't constantly telling me what to do."

Rukia looked to the squad 1 lieutenant standing by the door and that was about the only thing that stopped her from attaching Ichigo. They then stayed quite as the two men from approached them. They were breathing as if they had been running for hours. It took them a minute to catch there breath and when they did they bowed to the lieutenant and turned to address Ichigo.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo said annoyed and Ikkaku slapped Yumichika on the arm.

"See he doesn't want our help. Leave him alone." Ikkaku said and turned around. Ignoring him Yumichika rolled his eyes and began to talk to Ichigo.

"That little Mod soul thing that you have. Are you aware of where it is at?"

"Kon? No he's probably wandering around somewhere lost. Why?" Ichigo said and Yumichika opened his mouth to speak but Ikkaku interrupted him.

"Because he's getting his ass kicked by our captain." Ikkaku said bluntly

"What! Where!?" Ichigo said and ran off before getting an answer.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled after him.

"You don't even know where to go!" Yumichika shouted

"Neither do you." Ikkaku said.

"I have a clue." Yumichika replied and ran after Ichigo.

Rukia and Ikkaku in turn looked to each other and then to the lieutenant. Understanding what they were about to say he nodded and reentered the building. After bowing to him both Soul Reapers ran to catch up to their friends.

0o0

"I'm gonna kill him!" Ichigo said referring to Kon.

"You wont have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure the captain is getting to that point." Yumichika said amused.

"This is no time to joke Yumichika." Ichigo said seriously as he followed the mans lead.

Not long after they left they were joined by Rukia and Ikkaku. Who traveled in silence but every once in a while Ikkaku would say something just to piss Ichigo off.

0o0

Nemu had traveled with Rin to the building that contained the prototypes they needed to retrieve for captain Mayuri. Nemu stayed quiet while Rin talked about a new candy he had bought. When they arrived at the building they found it was practically in ruins. The door was knocked down the walls were scratched and crumbling and there was a faint almost unnoticeable smoke coming from the upstairs room. Moving through the rubbish, Nemu and Rin walked around inside the building searching for anything to explain the state of the storage house. With Rin at one end and Nemu at the other they found the building destroyed. Nemu was picking up some fallen over bottles when Rin called out to her.

"Lieutenant I found the box," He called and Nemu turned to face the young boy. "but its empty." he finished.

Walking over to him Nemu searched around. "They are not here." she concluded.

"What about upstairs?" Rin chimed in and they both climbed the stairs noting that the door leading up was also broken. Nemu walked over to the window and picked something off the floor. "I found one." She said then examining it closely spoke again. "But its been used."

"Lieutenant this door is open." When Nemu was near the door Rin added. "The captains experimental sword is also missing."

"We should report this to Master Mayuri." Nemu said and walked down the stairs followed shortly by Rin. As soon as they were outside the building Nemu heard a voice call to her.

"Nemu!" It shouted and the said lieutenant turned to face the pink haired lieutenant of squad 11. "That was a really short meeting huh?" She said "I don't even think it lasted ten minutes." She said cheerfully.

"The meeting was well over ten minutes lieutenant Kusajishi." Nemu replied and Yachiru asked Rin for one of his hard candies. When he gave one to her she continued.

"Well I was looking for Kenny but I cant find him anywhere. Where are you going?"

"To report the destruction of our storage building to Captain Mayuri. Would you like to come lieutenant?" Rin asked. Yachiru agreed and the three went on their way.

0o0

Kon had been running from the captain for a long time, it felt like hours, and every so often the captain would get find a way to get in front of him and begin to attack. Kon would either deflect it or simply evade. When he did manage to get in front of him, though, Kon was forced to change direction and continue running the other way. Because of this the two would never really leave the street they were on. Kon had also decided there was no use in trying to be quiet so he would occasionally call out for Rukia.

During his retreat to change direction Kon was stopped when Kenpachi appeared in front of him. Before Kenpachi could lift his sword the katana drew Kon forward for another attack. He went straight at the captain and the tip of the blade pierced his chest. The blade didn't hurt the captain but it did manage to draw blood. Opposed to the normal reaction most people had to being stabbed the captain, instead of being shocked and upset by the fact, began to laugh.

0o0

Nemu and Rin, along with Yachiru, had told the Captain about the mishap at the storage building. His reaction was predictable. After letting out a shout of disbelief he stalked out he door to find the persons to blame for the destruction.

"Come on Nemu lets go. Its better than staying here." Yachiru said and without giving the 12th division lieutenant time to answer dragged her along with.

0o0

"Rukia!"

"Hey stop!" Ichigo yelled as he heard Rukia's name being called. When everyone stopped Ichigo asked Ikkaku: "Can you sense Zaraki's spiritual pressure?"

"No for some reason I cant."

"It appears to be hidden"

"I cant tell where Kon is either." Rukia added.

"Rukia!" came the voice again.

"There! Did you hear that?" Without giving the others a chance to answer Ichigo ran in the direction of the voice. He heard the others behind him and within a few minutes they saw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki in the middle of a fight with Ichigo or rather Kon. Kenpachi had attacked with his Zanpakuto and Kon had deflected the attack with what looked like a katana. It was an understatement to say the four where surprised but they were.

"Is that blood?" Ichigo asked worriedly to no one in particular. The captain had raised his sword for another attack and at that point Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously jumped forward and yelled out to Kon. They yelled so loud that both Kon and Kenpachi looked up in mid-fight.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled to both men holding swords.

Kenpachi looked confused for a second as he turned from Ichigo to Kon and back. When they were close enough Ikkaku and Yumichika bowed to their captain and asked if everything was okay.

"Hell no its not okay. He nearly killed me." Ichigo yelled and pointed to the captain.

"Ichigo calm down!" Rukia demanded.

Ignoring him Yumichika spoke up. "Captain what did you do with your spiritual pressure we weren't able to sense it."

"I didn't do anything I was busy fighting Ichigo, I mean him." He motioned to Kon.

Realizing that the fight was over and he didn't need to runaway Kon happily ran up and hugged Rukia. Rukia wasn't able to just kick Kon away as she normally would because he wasn't a stuffed lion at the time so instead she stumbled back with the force. Still yelling Ichigo yanked Kon up and yelled at him.

"What is this!?" He yelled pointing at his arm. Before Kon could answer he was interrupted when someone went storming at the party. He had golden eyes and was wearing a captains rope. As he walked he looked furious. He approached the group and bluntly got to his point.

"Which one of you destroyed my building!?" He looked to each individual and stopped when he got to Kenpachi. "Was it you captain?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi replied honestly. When Mayuri was going to yell once more his eye landed on what Kon was holding.

"It was you." He yelled walking over to Kon and snatching the katana from his hands. "Where are my prototypes?" He yelled as well and soon after Yachiru and Nemu came into sight. Not even noticing them Mayuri continued to yell but stopped when he saw a bump in Kon's pockets. "Empty your pockets." he said

"What?" Kon asked

"Empty your pockets!" Mayuri yelled this time.

Frightened Kon did as he was told and emptied his pockets with contained the grenade like things he found earlier. Kurotsuchi snatched them from his hands saying: "Next time don't take things that do not belong to you." Then he smacked Kon on the head and walked off.

"Kenny! There you are I was looking for you." Yachiru said. Nemu was on her way to follow her captain when Ichigo stopped her.

"What where those things?" He asked.

"The sword is an experimental weapon the captain had been working on in order to help new soul reapers fend off powerful enemies." Nemu stated. "The ball like figures he held in his hands are prototypes for a new device Master Mayuri is working on. If all goes well they are to hide the spiritual pressure of those who take in the smoke. A down side to the prototype is that it also prevents the person from sensing others spiritual pressure as well. I assume Captain Zaraki and the other inhaled the smoke because his spiritual pressure can not be sensed." She finished

"Nemu!" Her captain called her and she said her goodbye before following him back to their lab.

All stood quiet taking in the new information and after a while Kenpachi laughed at his mistake.

"Well we should leave huh Yachiru?" Kenpachi said and started to walk away.

"What no apology?" Ichigo said as they walked off.

"Ichigo come on we don't have time for this we need to get to the Head Captains office let them go."

0o0

Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting in the office with nothing to do. Captain Zaraki and lieutenant Kusajishi had went to pick up some paper work for new regulations, and Ichigo and Rukia had gone back to the world of the living. So they then decided to make fun the misfortunes of Ichigo. They walked over to the sixth division and found Renji Abarai and told him the story. They all laughed at the misfortune of Ichigo and his quick temper. But after all they had to admit it was a simple case of mistaken identity.

_~Authors Note~_

_Well that was it. Did you like it, hate it, despise it, couldn't get enough of it?_

_So this was the final Chapter and I got 4000 words in this chapter alone._

_I think I deserve a cookie with orange sugar. ( ahaha Sorry I'm dumb)_

_Wow I took so long to update I am so so sorry. I didn't realize I took so long. This is a longer chapter so I hope it helps._

_Now I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed, put this story on their alerts or favorites and since this is the end I thought it would be cool to thank you all individually but I'm afraid I'll mess up and forget someone so I wont. But just know I appreciate it and finally thank you to everyone that read this story._


End file.
